Pokémon Roleplaying World Wiki:Character Creation
To fill out a character form, you must edit this page and leave your character info here. (DO NOT PUT YOUR CHARACTER ON THE EXAMPLE UNDERNEATH OR WE WILL NOT ACCEPT. DO IT AT THE FURTHER BOTTOM LIKE THE OTHER ENTRIES. Thank you.) Name: Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): Age: Region and hometown (where they come from): Family: Friends: Personality: Appearance (must include picture): Pokémon: Description: Thanks. Please leave it with your username/signature too. Character Creation Name: Sebastian Age: 14 Region (where they come from): Kanto Family: Luke and Stephan Friends: Pheonix and Liam, Alice Personality: Loyal, funny, bold, caring, Intelligent, out going, strong, slightly evil, protects his friends to the end, loves his music Appearance: ''' '''Pokémon: Raichu, Mewtwo, Infernape,Blastoise, Torterra, Lugia. With the professor, Entei, Blaziken, Zekrom, HitmonLee, Gigalith, Darkrai, Jolteon, Steelix, Electrivire, Ho-Oh, Gengar Description: Born on the 12th of June, 1998. Sebastian lived alone with his family in the woods near a beach. He visited the city often to visit his friends and play. He got his first pokemon, a pikachu now a Raichu, when he found a pokeball accidently left on the ground. After this he became a pokemon trainer and aims to defeat the greatest trainer that ever lived, Red. ''' Congratulations! Your form hasn't been approved! -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 20:31, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Zoey Japan name:????? Age: 15 Regien: jOHTO Family: Olivine City, Johto Appearance: Wears very bright colors and with a big bag for items Personality: Fun, never gives up, Always heals her pokemon when they are hurt, always looks at the bright of people, and just make someone else smile! Pokemon: SHINY Lapras, Dragonite, Espeon, a Charmender she's training, Nindoking, and Rapidash Description: Born on April, 1996, her first pokemon was her Lapras.So lucky it was a shiny Lapras. She lived on a beachy area, so it had surf. She loved it so much she wanted more pokemon. Her father went and caught a Dratini, eevee, a nindoran, and a ponyta. She has trained ever since. She recently got the charmnader. Her goal is to win every single battle against the strongest of trainers and be the champion. She even wants to be the champion of all the regiens! By Garintina the Devil Approved :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation '''Name: Liam Age: 17 ' ' Region (where they come from): New Bark Town, Johto Family: Mark and Fiona ''' '''Friends: Anyone Personality: Shy, Funny, Outgoing, Likes to hang out with Pokémon, Caring ''' '''Appearance: DA PICTURE 'à ' Pokémon: Eevee, Pikachu, Shaymin (Sky Form) Description: Born on 19th of February, 1996. Liam grew up in a small Country town were there where very few kids his age. Liam received Eevee his very first Pokémon when he was only ten years old, before setting of on his journey to became the strongest trainer the world has ever seen. Liam then caught his very first Pokémon (A Pikachu) Liam aims to challenge each gym and Pokémon league in each region. Enigmatic Brony (talk) 12:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Your form has been approved! -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk ---(talk) 12:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: Lucille Age: 13 Region (where they come from): Mahogany Town, Johto Family: Tommy Friends: None so far Personality: A bit reclusive, is shy, and doesn't have many friends. She didn't have anyone to play with as a child, so her pokemon are her best friends. ''' '''Appearance: Medium-longish wavy dark blonde hair, wide brown eyes, skinny. Pokémon: Blaze (Typhlosion), Celebi, Bubbles(Vaporeon) Description: Very intelligent, she was chosen to get a starter pokemon and was given a strange egg. She loves her pokemon, Blaze very much, and one day this egg hatched into a Celebi. Along her journey to beat all the gyms, she obtained an Eevee and she used a water stone on her. She obtained 8 gym badges and challenged the Elite 4. Even though her pokemon were overleveled, she got crushed. She retreated to Mt. Silver to train until she could one day defeat Lance and become the champion of Johto. Congratulations! Your form has been approved! -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: alice ''' '''Age:14 Region (where they come from): lavander town ''' '''Family: '''Friends: S'ebastian (boyfriend) 'Personality:''' a player and a little evil, but once you get to know her she's very nice she a nice girl. Appearance:black hair, hazle eyes, skinny ''' '''Pokémon:eevee Description:she's a orphan Alice ran away from the orphange after that she tripped over a pokeball and thats how she got her pokemon (Eevee) later on she met somebody named Sebastian and they became lovers. '' Congratulations! Your form has been approved! -- EEVEE IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 21:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation 'Name: '''Blaze '''Name in Japanese: '炎 Honou 'Age: '''16 '''Region: '''Johto '''Family: '''None '''Friends: '''None '''Personality: '''Dark, is a woman of very few words. She shuts out the world in order to complete her tasks. Hints affection towards her Pokemon. '''Appearance: '''Long, blood-red hair, fiery red eyes, skinny, wears a black cloak '''Pokemon: '''Typhlosion, Ninetails, Flareon '''Description: '''As a child, she was abandoned. She struggled to get food and keep warm. One day, a run-away Cyndaquil found her and decided to help her out. Now, she has a liking for fire-type Pokemon and she searches for a purpose, to capture the ultimate fire type, and her parents. [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee]][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/d/d5/RainbowDash_gif.gif 22:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Your form has been approved! -- TREECKO IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 10:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: Heather Age: 13 Region (where they come from): Johto Family: Unknown Friends: Everyone ''' '''Personality: Friendly, cheerful, adventurous, curious. Appearance: Dark brown hair, blue eyes, short, dresses very modestly Pokémon: Mudkip, Pikachu, Eevee, Mew. Description: A bit of a country girl, loves to make friends, and likes to laugh and have fun. Congratulations! Your form has been approved! -- TREECKO IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 10:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name:'''Cobra '''Age: 15 Region (where they come from): Sinnoh Family: Sister: Alyssa, Parents: Unknown Friends: Everyone he meets. Personality: Loves to have fun, makes everyone laugh, very serious when needed. Appearance: Shortish, skinny, short black hair. Pokémon: Staraptor. Description: When he was young he discovered the great feeling in laughing, but grew up with only his sister. Everyone loved to spend time with him at his school. He hopes to become a Pokemon Ranger and help everyone all around the world. --DeCobra69. Your character has been approved! Congratulations! :) -- TREECKO IS CUTE! =D • Talk (talk) 12:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) __________________________ Name: Cinder Japanese Name: Nooooo idea XD Age: 10, new Trainer Region: Kanto (since Kanto is awesome :3) Family: Unnamed overprotective mother (IDK) Friends: None yet (Forever alone) Personality: Friendly, quiet, gives into stuff too easily. Appearance: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:FireRed_LeafGreen_Leaf.png That picture is what she looks like XD Pokemon: Eevee (starter) Description/History: Uuh... Got Eevee as Starter from Prof. Oak, I guess. XD Still lves in Pallett (however you spell it) because of unnamed overprotective mother. 19:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Accepted! :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 19:09, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: Kim Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): キム Age: 16 Region (where they come from): Kanto Family: A father, and a younger brother Friends: Not very many, so it is unknown at the moment XD Personality: Quiet, awkward when around other people, but intelligent Appearance: Tall, with buzz-cut black hair, brown eyes. Pokémon: Machoke, Absol and Kadabra Description: He had lots of experience with Pokemon, from working at Pokemon Centers, and finally caught pokemon, and became a trainer. Would you like fries with that? 20:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: 'Yuri '''Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): 'ゆり 'Age: '''13 '''Region (where they come from): '''Kalos :3 '''Family: '''A mother, a younger sister and a older sister '''Friends: '''None yet I guess '''Personality: '''Competitive from time to time, loyal, selfish (sometimes), won't stop until she reaches a goal she has set. '''Appearance: '''Long chestnut brown hair with dark brown eyes. '''Pokémon: '''Eevee, Vulpix '''Description: '''She grew up around a Pokemon Center and eventually learned how to become a trainer. Fuzzyness of Murder Doom 20:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) '''Name:'Clover '''Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese):クローバー (Used google translate, can't be sure) Age:'11 '''Region (where they come from):'Sinnoh (For the win) 'Family:'Doesn't matter 'Friends:'None yet, she just started her journey 'Personality:'Often hyper and excited. She isn't too good at training up her Pokemon or battling with them, but she loves all of them. '''Appearance: Shoulder-leangth brown hair with natural blonde streaks and a died green streak. Brown eyes. Likes wearing brightly coloured clothes and carries a bright green backpack. Pokémon:'An eevee her mom gave her that she named Amber, and a shinx she caught that she named Spark. '''Description:'I did personality and appearance. What more description is there? ♣Clover♣ *Spark*~Amber~ むらのある 18:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 18:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Name:Eclipse Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese):日食 Age: 12 Region (where they come from): Johto Family: Doesn't matter XD Friends: none Personality: Often depressed, outcast, mysterious Appearance: Long black hair that spikes up in the back, and odd yellow eyes. Dresses in a combination of gray, black, that colour in between those two, and yellow. Carries a gray-and-black bookbag. (picture soon) Pokémon: Male Absol named Moon. Female Umbreon named Glow. Female Lapras named Luna. ~**~** 'Name:'Cinnamon '''Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese):シナモン Age:'14 '''Region (where they come from):'Kalos 'Family:'Doesn't matter XD 'Friends:'unknown as of yet 'Personality:'Aspiring fire type specialist. Helpful, and shows promise in battle skills. She's sometimes shy around strangers though. 'Appearance:'Short, spiky reddish-brown hair. Dark blue eyes. Likes wearing red, yellow, and most of all orange. 'Pokémon:'Fennekin, Growlithe. Okay I gots pictures now: Ta~daaaa~! ♣Clover♣ *Spark*~Amber~ むらのある 21:01, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Approved both! Remember do the description next time :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________ '''Name: Silver Japanese Name: シルバー Silver Age: 15 Region and hometown (where they come from):'Goldenrod City, Johto '''Family:'Giovanni (father) 'Friends:'None, because he is a jerkface. .3. 'Personality:'Intelligent, but is a jerk...face. Hates losing, and is intent on rematches to be able to win. Is selfish. 'Appearance (must include picture):'Link at the bottom. 'Pokémon:'Houndoom, Feraligatr, Gengar 'Description:'Pokemon Trainer Can't get picture in. Link --> http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:HeartGold_SoulSilver_Silver.png -- 19:42, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Approved -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 18:45, August 7, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________ 'Name:'Forever '''Age: 12 Where they come from: Lavender Town, Kanto Family: Unknown, they all died. Friends: None - All dead... Personality: Competitive. Intellegent. Pokemon: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee. Appearance: http://s11.photobucket.com/user/User_name_13/media/red_essay_pics/FireRed3.jpg.html Description: Pokemon Trainer ~After, my signiture's broken. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this character since its image is an image of an existing Pokémon character. -- Lizard Talk! 16:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) _______________________________________________ Name:'''Momo '''Age: 16 Region and hometown (where they come from): Mahogany Town, Johto Family:'''Unknown '''Friends: None yet Personality: Very Competitive, Shy, Incredibly clumsy, keeps to herself. Pokemon: Pikachu, Absol, Snorlax Appearance: Description: Abandoned by parents and found by a Snorlax, who almost stepped on her in its adorable sleepy state, found her and took her into Mahogany town, Where she was taken care of by a hospitable old woman. However, the Snorlax wouldn't leave Momo. When she was ten she was given a Pikachu and a mysterious Egg, which is now her Absol. DERP DERP DERP DERP Oh hai :3, Im Floatie 20:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Lizard Talk! 16:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) _________ Name: Shade Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): (Hopefully, Google Translate gets this right) シェード Shēdo Age: 13 Region and hometown (where they come from): Snowbelle City, Kalos Family: Azure (sister) Friends: I dunnooooo Personality: Friendly, determined, and strong at battling. Appearance (must include picture): The picture over there -------- Pokémon: Braixen (male), Pyroar (female), Meowstic (male) *they all have nicknames* Description: N/A *Might put it soon* And I'll make Azure later. :P -- Face the wrath of Noivern. 17:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Character Creation Name: Bernadette Japanese Name (what their name is in Japanese): Bānadetto バーナデット Age: 16 Region and hometown (where they come from): Lumiose City, Kalos Family: Mom and Dad Friends: TBA Personality: Sassy, yet very cheerful Appearance (must include picture): What the picture looks like. Pokémon: Clefable, Growlthie, Dratini Description: Being born and raised in Lumiose City, she speaks French with a heavy accent and has a thing for fashion. She loves cute Pokemon and hopes to become the greatest Pokemon coordinator there ever was. ________ Name: Azure Japanese Name: 紺碧 Konpeki Age: 11 Region and hometown (where they come from): Snowbelle City, Kalos Family: Shade (brother) Friends: Tba Personality: Sweet, caring, and kind. Prefers Pokemon Contests over battles. Appearance (must include picture): ----- Pokémon: Sylveon (female) 'Description:'Tba Face the wrath of Noivern. 18:24, October 26, 2013 (UTC) All accepted, I guess. x3 Face the wrath of Noivern. 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Character Name: Percy Japanese: パーシー Pāshī '' Age: 15 Region and home town: Kalos, Ambrette Town Family: unknown Friends: Zoey Personality: sarcastic, bit of a joker, very competitive. Appearance: le picture Pokemon: Dragonair, Lapras, Blastiose, Feraligator, Zoroark, and Lucario Description: Born on 1997, he has always interested in oceans and such. Which is why he has water-related Pokemon. Most of them, he caught. He got Feraligator, Blastiose, and Zoroark from people he has met. ''The fire-type enthusiastic! Approved ;D --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 15:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Name: Cat Japanese Name: TBA Age: 12 Region and Hometown: Kalos, Vaniville Town. Pokémon: Blastoise, Togekiss, Krookodile, Lucario, Wobbuffet, Goodra. Family: TBA. Friends: TBA. Appearance: TBA. Personality: TBA. --Blastoisestar. Name: Oro Japanese Name:オーロ (Oro) Age: 15 Region and Hometown: Kanto, Pallet Town Pokémon: His best friends Cubone and Squirtle (both male) Family: Mom and Arcanine Friends: His Pokémon Apperance: Normal Height, Caucaisian, Always has his headphones, beanie and his lucky sweater. Personality: Oro is a caring and shy guy, and he's never had any friends other than his Pokémon. He wants to make new friends who will accept him for who he is, and he wants to have fun! --TStrange115. Approved! -- 16:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC)